Diamond in the Sky
by 1heart1love1life
Summary: Faced with a difficult task, Fred and Hermione sit beneath the stars and try to think best way to solve it. Hope you enjoy. Wrote it for a friend on valentines, its just now making it. Enjoy. One Shot by the way.


The night sky was beautifully lit with bright and shining stars. One star shined brighter than the others and looked like a diamond. It was this star that captured the couple's attention. The couple was sitting in a lover's embrace in the burrow's hidden small meadow; most people didn't know it existed. They were discussing how to inform his parent's but couldn't come to agree on any one way. This of course caused the conversation to rapidly switch from pleasant to unpleasant. So rather fight and argue they took a breather, collected their thoughts, and stared at the beautiful star. The young woman sat in her lover's arms, her back to his chest, staring off at the star with a look of concern. The young man was staring at the star over her shoulder, with a look of annoyance.

"So, how do you suggest we tell them?" Hermione asked, now ready for round two, toying with her left hand.

"Sweetheart, it is simple." Fred replied. "We, will do, just that."

"And what is 'just that' Frederick?" She turned and angled her head to look at him.

Fred's eyes then found hers. "We'll tell them _our_ decision. And whether or not they accept it, is _theirs_."

"Ok, well, yes, I suppose that is true. But what if we have to do it without them? We shouldn't have to do this without them."

"We won't have to."

"But what if"

"We won't have to Mione. Don't'cha trust me?"

"Yes, I do Fred, on Merlin's wand, I do."

"Then believe me when I say we won't have to go through this without them. They might try to scare us out of it by saying they don't approve. But we have to be strong and show them we mean it and they'll come around."

Hermione only nodded her head. Fred noticed she had been toying with her left hand since she had resumed the conversation. This was a sure sign of her nerves and uncertainty on the subject. Seeing that only when they got to the uncomfortable parts about the subject is when it occurs. He needed to know that she was sure of her decision, because if she wasn't then he could and would wait for her.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, and if you ever doubt it you'd be a git, and I'll have to hex you" she smiled cleverly at her empty threat.

Fred lifted an eyebrow and smirked at his hearts attempt at sass. "And I love you with all that is me. I want this. Do you want this?"

"Yes, Fred. I do."

"I know we're young, I know it's a lot of responsibility and change. But we love each other, we're meant for each other, and ultimately at the end of the day it's just the two of us. Our family and friends will have their opinions of us and our decision. But we know we've got what it takes. So don't let them discourage or dissuade you from what you want, Mione." He gently kissed her cheek. "Ok?"

"Ok." She returned a kiss to his cheek. "See this" she pointed to him and then to herself with a smile on her face "this is why we work; this is why I love you."

"And why is that doll face." He laughed when she grimaced.

"Don't call me that. It's because you know me. You know when I am afraid, scared, nervous, happy, sad . . . you know me inside and out and you're there through it all. Just as I am for you."

Fred smirked "So basically what you're implying is, I said what you needed to hear just then, right Doll Face?"

"I feel like you're trying to get hexed tonight." She smiled cleverly at him this time. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm implying love."

They were both drawn into a comfortable silence for a few seconds. With the conversation now back to a pleasant one and the issue resolved there wasn't a pressing need to say anything.

Well till Hermione blurted out "But what if"

"No. No more 'buts' or 'ifs' love. Tomorrow we're telling them."

"Okay, I hope it all goes well."

"It will, Mione. It will."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Your mother will probably be mad because you didn't ask her first. And your father will be mad because you're supposed to talk to him about it and he's supposed to try to talk you out of it."

"And you assume I haven't done both of these things already?"

"I would hope not."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean I spent the last month and a half worrying over nothing."

"Mione calm down. Everything is fine. Everything will work out fine you'll see."

Hermione returned to staring at the star but her hands sought out Fred's and her fingers intertwined with his. She then looked down at her left hand and gazed at it dreamily. Fred seeing this smiled. That was all the reassurance he needed. He then lifted his gaze to the Diamond in the sky, fully relaxed and eager to enjoy the rest of the night under the night sky with his heart. But Hermione was ready for Round three.

"So when's the big day going to be?" Fred just sighed. Leave it to his bookworm to inquire about all the details. It was going to be a _long_ night.


End file.
